rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-91.20.142.64-20161114050718/@comment-28753807-20161114062823
I do think bot control is important, but it was limited by the requirements of this event. The requirements were designed to push the car to it's limits. However, some events that weren't so obvious can be used to slow bots overall. Losing a race or two on Autocrosses, speed snaps, etc, events with very low service reductions. True, fully upgrading makes things easier. I prefer the challenge, though. I completed this event on my main device, but I skipped it on another one, because Magnus was leaving me behind. I didn't record it, nor did I notice what his time was, but after I skipped, I watched Guru's video. He was braking a LOT later than I was. So, I got on that track again in Cutting Edge, 1.3 and sure enough: I was able to brake later and go faster. I wished I hadn't saved after I completed 8.5, so I could have gone back to try it again. On my other device, I was braking way to early on some important turns. When that event starts, tires are cold and grip is lower, but the second time around, later braking is possible. I restricted myself to the same braking points as the first lap, fearing going off-track. It cost me 70 on that device. Look at Maestro Geek's video of 8.4. He did it with PR 134.7, 8 upgrades. only. But, he's a better driver than I am. He uses the whole track. He puts two wheels on the ripple strip or on the grass, before the turn, at the apex and after the turn, straightening the turn as much as possible. He also makes smoother steering moves in his turns more consistantly than I do. He did a great video of the autocross, 7.4. He talks you through the whole run. It's a great tutorial. (that one he completed with NO UPGRADES at all! I think this is RR3's equivant of driving like Button! You say the tips in these cases, about where to brake and where not to brake are not helpful to you. I think that after you put the gas pedal down, everything having to do with speed is in the brake points and non-brake points. I am studying turns and how to find optimal brake points, right now, in prep for a tutorial video on the subject, leading up to the new track that FM will introduce soon and I realize that I need to add points for turning into the apex to my tips. You can brake at the right point, miss the correct turn-in point and go off into the slow surface. I think I assumed readers of the tips know which side of the track to be on entering and exiting a turn, and to switch sides for the apex of the track's turn. It would be more helpful to add that info. Anyway, I hope you were able to complete the event and win the car.